


Communication

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: The sex is good, but Scotty wants to know if it could be better.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Communication

Nyota came back from the bathroom and Scotty drew her close as she slid back into bed. His breathing still hadn't slowed back to resting rate. 

"Hi", she said, kissing him softly before tucking her head under his chin. 

"Well hello", Scotty answered, smoothing his hand down her back. She smiled against his neck. 

"That was, that was-". Scotty trailed off. Unflappable in front of a malfunctioning warp core, he could be sweetly shy about these things. 

"It was good", Nyota finished for him. 

They lapsed into a contented quiet together. And then Scotty said:

"Could it have been better?" 

Nyota lifted her head. 

"What?", she asked somewhat incredulous.

"I mean, is there anything else I could be doing? Or doing differently or not doing at all?" 

"Scotty-" 

"Don't go brushing me off now, I'm serious. Healthy communication and all that". 

"Is there anything  _ you  _ want?" 

Scotty pushed himself up on his elbow and grinned, clearly prepared for this question. 

"Yes, actually. I would like it if you were on top more often. I like the view and sometimes I feel lazy".

"I can do that", Nyota laughed, lying back against the pillows. "OK deal". 

Scotty leaned over and kissed her again. He kissed her cheek, her jaw and trailed down her neck. 

"You're not dodging the question that easy" he murmured against her collarbone. Nyota chuckled and looped her arms around his shoulders. 

"Let me think", she said. Scotty hummed in acknowledgement. 

"I want you to go down on me until I come", she said finally. 

"Right", Scotty said slowly. She could almost hear the unsaid  _ do I not do that anyway?  _

And he did. Scotty was good to her like that. 

"And then I want you to fuck me". She felt a blush rise on her cheeks. She could leave it at that but she wanted him to understand what she was really asking for. 

"I'm still shaking and I'm just wet and dripping from your mouth and I'm so sensitive". Nyota could feel Scotty watching her and she stared firmly at the ceiling. 

"I'm lying there shaking and you just, just take what you need. You take me so hard it's almost too much. But you can't help yourself. You can't stop and I don't want you to stop because you're so good to me and you always make me come so hard. I want you to have me".

Nyota stopped short, slightly breathless. She glanced at Scotty, nervous all of a sudden. His eyes were dark and he kicked his lips. 

"Aye. Aye, I could do that". 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The absolute shortest little ficlet, felt like sharing.


End file.
